


Bare Perception

by Fangirlinit



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlinit/pseuds/Fangirlinit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina’s eyes peeked in time to catch Emma wiggle her nose against the heavy frames. The mayor bit her lip to prevent a second outburst. Never had their nights been this entertaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare Perception

Green eyes squinted behind the lenses and down on the page. The thick black frames occasionally slid down, centimeter by agonizing centimeter, until the bridge hung precariously over the tip of the woman’s short, dainty nose. When it couldn’t be endured any longer the outside frames would be grasped between thumb and forefinger and pushed back up the slope of her nose – only to inevitably slide down minutes later.

Regina laid next Emma with her own book propped against satin covered thighs, though she wasn’t nose deep in it like her lover was with her own. The mayor’s selection for the night, _Alliances and Coalitions: How to Gain Influence and Power by Working with People,_ had ceased to hold her attention quite some time ago. Instead, she was buried in the view of something else – or just _someone_. She turned her head slightly to get a better look out the corner of an eye and continued to watch the scene with amusement.

The younger woman was slouched down against a firm pillow and gripping a dog-eared paperback. Her pink lips hung parted as eyes ran back and forth over the page in fascination. Examining her with a sharp eye, Regina glazed over the shorts riding up close to that indulgent spot she liked to place her lips to and the mocking strip of skin peeking between waistband and tank top. Her scrutiny progressed over fleshy breasts peaking just under the thin shirt and a creamy soft neck which was begging to be nipped and sucked by Regina and Regina alone. She loved how her blonde wispy locks hung around that beautiful face. God, Regina mused, and those pouty lips. It never mattered whether Emma was in the mood for it or not because Regina always got what she wanted, and if she wanted those lips to be kissed they would be kissed indeed.

The most breathtaking feature about Emma Swan, however, was not her body, but what was sliding down her nose: those exceptionally dorky glasses that the blonde persisted in pushing back into place. It was almost laughable to Regina that someone so incapable of dressing in matching clothes, yet so flawlessly attractive could possess such… bookish style in reading glasses. It certainly added mystery, and Regina found herself wondering how long ago Emma had started needing them. Since consummating their love and moving in together soon after, Regina had not been inquisitive into Emma’s past. It was a troubled past, that much she knew, but the details were either too painful to remember or not worthy for Regina’s ears. Even now she still hesitated over the trust they had promised one another. The usual quibbles that came with moving in together had been nothing compared to how Regina adjusted to having a third patron under her roof. Loving Emma was easy, but loving _and_ living with her was another thing entirely.

Dismissing the qualm from her mind she settled on the view of her half naked, bespectacled sheriff. If Emma was goading the other woman into committing a licentious act then she was on the verge of succeeding. The scant attire and geekish appearance seemed to elicit all sorts of biological responses in Regina which included a racing heart, tingling skin, and an increasingly heated core. All she desired to do in that moment was wrap her arms around the woman and pepper her with kisses and sweet nothings. She desperately wanted to hear the weak refusals and feel the shivers as she laughed hotly into the blonde’s ear. It was simply maddening how irresistible Emma was just lying there in those ridiculous glasses.

Emma was ignorant of the brunette’s loitering. She was engrossed in a book entitled _Sword Fighting for Dummies._ A gift from Regina last Christmas, the humor was lost to Emma who fervently defended her blade skills. After all, she had three years training under her belt from her wise teacher and youthful father, Prince Charming. If that wasn’t something to brag about Emma didn’t know what else would ease her lover’s mind. Regina, of course, did not fear for Emma’s safety, but desired the all-too-tempting opportunity to tease her and (if anything) push the woman to explore her own potential. Their endless bickering progressed into the annual family holiday gathering. “Real world experience can hone ones abilities,” Regina had stated, “but it is no substitute for a proper education… from a _book_.” Snow had nodded her agreement while James simply rolled his eyes.

Soon Emma found herself lost in the formerly offensive book. She had to admit, it was informative and reading it seemed to shut Regina up. The terminology was not terribly advanced, although every now and then she would squint in confusion at the proper form for defending oneself against multiple attackers using a one-handed grip. _Pappenheimer_. _Spada da lato_. _Coustille à croix_. Honestly, Emma thought to herself, how many different names for a single-handed sword did there really have to be?

Deeply enthralled in the techniques of juking and parrying, Emma’s ears pricked up at the sound of a stifled chuckle. She left her page to lay eyes on the woman who was breaking into a gleaming smile.

“What?” the blonde asked with a raised brow.

A tongue briefly licked over plump red lips before Regina locked them into a thin line. The line was more of a stiff smirk than the frown she had prepared on, but Emma didn’t seem to give credence. Giving a shake of the head and shrugging of her shoulders Regina went back to staring half-heartedly into her reading material.

Feeling the pull of anticipation Emma tore her eyes from the woman and went back to the holy manual. Her eyes traveled back and forth, line by line across the page drinking up the lingo, storing _foiable_ and _moulinet_ in her memory just in case her father got the grand idea of testing her in the future.

Regina’s eyes peeked in time to catch Emma wiggle her nose against the heavy frames. The mayor bit her lip to prevent a second outburst. Never had their nights been _this_ entertaining (that is, the kind of entertaining that didn’t include rubbing bodies and long wet kisses). Holding her breath, she brought her arm against the pillow to prop her head up further and shifted her body in the most covert way possible to feast her eyes more abundantly on the woman. With the lovely sight in view Regina let out a long sigh. She smiled animatedly at the sudden furrowing of Emma’s brow. Something in that book was clearly driving the young woman into beguilement.

_“As you practice, visualize a partner reacting to your preps before you complete each action. Fully extend all cuts and thrusts, and throw your energy from the tip of the sword past the imaginary target. This single rapier attack form combines –“_

Another chortle rang out, this time unrepressed.

Reluctantly slamming the book shut Emma clawed off her glasses and raised her brow at the woman grinning into the heel of her palm.

“Is there something you’d like to share?” Emma muttered.

Regina quickly went back to her own book, still smiling. “Not at all, dear.”

The blonde’s chin rose in the air as she examined the woman who was clearly not reading. “How come I don’t believe you?”

“You Charmings have a propensity for distrusting me,” Regina chuckled lightly. “I wouldn’t expect any less from you.”

Emma’s voice dropped. “That’s not funny.”

Silence fell on them both like a heavy blanket. Forgiving the mayor for her past transgressions did not come without its hardships and accepting their daughter’s choice of who she fell in love with was no exception to Snow and James. Emma endured many interventions not only from her parents, but from the entire town. The only one who seemed to be on their side was their pretentious son, Henry. Regina made attempts to stand by and show the young woman her support, however, they both found that there would be fewer sparks of anger and resentment if she were not front and center during the debate. Several (emphasis on _several_ ) arguments, tears, and cups of hot chocolate with cinnamon later Regina found herself a part of the Charming family. It was not at all ideal for the former Evil Queen to end up on such pleasant terms with her former enemies; however, the new terms were sort of a bargain deal if she got her true love out of it. And after all, what is family without the bothersome in-laws?

Regina found the hand twisted in the sheet and grasped it with fervor, using her thumb to smooth over the knuckles.

Taking the silent apology with a smile and a tilt of the head, Emma returned to her earlier question. “So are you going to let me in on what is so amusing?”

“Mm… you.” Regina used her index finger to draw circles in the woman’s palm. Emma hummed deeply in response to the caress.

“I’m glad I could entertain you, but what exactly is so amusing about me?”

“Everything,” the mayor said.

Emma let out a sigh at the short responses. The feather light touch on her hand seemed to numb the worst of her frustration and so she caressed the hand in turn with her own fingers. It was hypnotic, the stroking of Regina’s hand. Is she doing this on purpose? Emma asked herself in a daze.

“… particularly those things you call glasses,” Regina finished.

“What things?” Emma jerked herself out of the trance. “Oh, those.”

“I did not know you needed glasses. How long have you had them?”

“These?” Emma picked up the specs to examine the cracks and imperfections. “I’ve had these since I was seventeen. I didn’t need them back then of course. It was the cool thing to wear cheap designer knockoffs.”

Regina nodded slowly, although not fully catching on to the fundamentals of teenage cliques and peer pressure. The closest she ever got to being accepted by the ‘in crowd’ was taking first place in the local village’s youth show jumping tournament at the age of sixteen. Receiving congratulations and good tidings lifted her spirits about as high as they ever had been. She basked sensibly in the spotlight, always giving thanks and humbly accepting invitations to the town balls. Her fifteen minutes of fame lasted about as long as her mother allowed it to (or until Cora grew tired of spending it in her daughter’s shadow).

“I didn’t start wearing them again until my eyesight grew strained,” the blonde went on. “Probably from all the reading you’ve been pushing on me.”

“Dear, I would hardly call it pushing,” Regina said, laughing into the air. “That book there seems to be holding your interest entirely well.”

Emma glared daggers. “Yeah, more so than that other one you forced me to read. That damn book took me ages to finish!”

“ _The Essential Guide to Decision Making in the Criminal Justice System_ is a useful tool,” Regina pressed seriously, “especially for a town sheriff lacking the proper training in the profession.”

“ _Small_ ,” Emma emphasized, pointing a finger in the woman’s direction, “small town sheriff. You have tormented me long enough with these selections.” She cocked her head and whined, “Promise me the next one will be the lesbian Kama Sutra or something.”

A single brow arched at the suggestion. “I did not think we needed encouragement in that particular area. You, especially, seem to take pride in our games between the sheets.”

“You make it sound like my skills aren’t appreciated.” Emma fell back into the pillow, exhaling loudly. “While I will admit that there is always room for improvement I think it would be fun reading.” She returned the caressed hand to Regina’s, blindly entwining their fingers. With a throaty tone dripping in seduction Emma drawled, “You can even read it with me.” Her eyes peeked expectantly at the other woman.

Regina giggled and resumed her thumb’s ministrations. A clammy hand opened to allow the insistent digits to enter. The pads of fingers stroked the palm’s lines, grooves, and dips while a nail grazed the back. The blonde’s eyes slipped closed at the sensation, pressing her hand into the attentions of her lover’s touch.

“When I first saw you with those glasses I was reminded of this… fantasy I have.”

“A sexual fantasy?”

Regina laughed softly at the interest she had sparked in her lover. “Yes, dear.”

“And…?” Emma’s voice was thick with anticipation as their fingers continued to make love.

“Uh-uh, it’s nothing.” Regina shook her head mockingly. “You will not want to hear it.”

Emma raised a brow. “I think I really would.”

“That may be.” The brunette took back her hand to pick up the forgotten book. 

“Hang on, you can’t just say something like that and not follow through with an explanation!” Emma sat up suddenly and pouted. “I want details.”

“Why don’t you put those glasses back on and I will tell you,” purred Regina who was still grinning into the open pages.

“Huh?”

“You heard me.”

Emma sighed. After a few passing seconds she snatched up the frames and shoved them unceremoniously on her face. Her eyes squinted to adjust her view of the other woman through the lenses. She mumbled, “Satisfied?”

Dark chocolate eyes met green before a dull ‘thump’ signaled the slamming of a book.

“Soon enough,” the brunette replied with a giggle.

Whipping back the sheet that covered anything below the young woman’s waist, Regina rolled on top of her with a grace that surprised even Emma. “And your skills _are_ appreciated, my dear.”

“I knew –“

Regina’s lips dove for the wide smirk, stopping any further retort. Emma submitted happily as the eager brunette proceeded to demonstrate her fantasy in carnal detail.

**Author's Note:**

> The italicized passage was taken from Swashbuckling: A Step-By-Step Guide to the Art of Stage Combat and Theatrical Swordplay by Richard J. Lane.


End file.
